


Darkness and Angels

by Arcanaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Love/Hate, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanaii/pseuds/Arcanaii
Summary: The Enxo Village is a very upbeat village, but is facing a war between the Myrtma Village. Light versus dark, it says, but the daughter of the Archangel is not ready for what's to come.





	1. The Kingdom of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm writing for NaNoWriMo. Tell me how I'm doing, what I should do better on, and I really appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you, and enjoy!

It was a beautiful day in Heaven for the Kingdom of Angels, or Tenshi no ōkoku, as they like to call it. Everybody was out, running around the village, collecting fruit, vegetables, while the harp played in the square center. A lot of them stopped what they were doing just to watch the young girl strum the harp, and her tunes filled up the now quiet square.

"Isn't that the Dai Tenshi's daughter?"

"I think so. Five years of age and already knows how to play."

"Like mother, like daughter, as they say."

"Indeed."

The melody lasted for a couple of minutes, then ended. The "morning musical," as they call it, is over. The Dai Tenshi's daughter, Yuuna, got up from her spot and went back to her palace.

"Wonderful job you've done, my dear. Such sweet music that filled the air, and it was my little one? How proud of a parent, I am."

Yuuna smiled up at her mother.

"Thank you, mother! I couldn't have done it without you!"

The Dai Tenshi chuckled.

"Such innocent words you speak, love. I hope they never go away."

Yuuna laughed, and replied, "They won't as long as your here, mom! I love you!"

"Oh, my sweet, come here!"

The Dai Tenshi picked up her daughter, embracing her, smiling.

Several days passed by, and the festivities ran. It was almost Yuuna's birthday, where she would be turning six years old, the age to be the new Dai Tenshi. Young, isn't it? Well, that's how it is is in the Kingdom of Angels.

"Come, my sweet! Let us dance in the lights of the town as they shine upon us. The night is not forever!"

Yuuna laughed as her mother and her danced in the town square as the band of the elves played. The flutes' melody rolled off the crisp air, and the drums shook the people's hearts, and the town celebrated this wonderful day. Couples danced in the square, best friends drank at the bar, and all was well. The townsfolk showered the little angel with flowers and gifts from across the land.

"Mommy, mommy, look!"

"What is it, my sweet?"

"I'm growing my wings, mommy! They're growing!"

Yuuna turned around to show her mother, and tiny wings formed on her, but...

They were black. As black as the night, unlike everybody else, who was as white as the moon.

The Dai Tenshi's smile suddenly turned into a mortified expression.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why aren't you happy anymore?" Yuuna asked.

Her mother dragged her away from the crowd, into a secluded hut.

"You shall not speak of this to anyone else, you hear me?"

"But why? They're really pretty! Don't you want everyone to see my pretty wings? Do you not like them?"

The Dai Tenshi hugged her, cradling Yuuna in her arms.

"No, of course not! They're beautiful, but I don't know what the others will think of them. They'll think that you're the-"

"That I'm the what, mommy?"

"Nothing, my sweet. Come now, we're missing out on the festivities."

The Dai Tenshi tried to leave, but Yuuna grabbed her skirt.

"No, tell me, mommy! Today's my birthday, so I have the right to know!"

"Well, people might think that you're the..." she looked around and whispered, "The Myr-"

_Boom!_

A loud noise echoed outside, startling them both. They ran out to find sparks filling up the air, fire corresponding with it.

Oh, wait, it's just fireworks.

The Dai Tenshi sighed in relief, and turned to her daughter. "I will tell you one day, my sweet, but for now, let the festivities continue. After all, it is your birthday."

Yuuna smiled and nodded, but she was still very curious about what her mother would say. She sighed, and went over to a quiet corner of the crowd, needing to get away from all the noise and commotion.

The party ended a few hours later, and Yuuna was still in her little corner, but passed out asleep. The Dai Tenshi looked around for her daughter, and found her there. She picked her up and brought her back to the palace, laying her down in bed and kissing her forehead.

"Soon, my sweet. Soon..."

_Dai Tenshi: Term used in Japanese that the Angels and Demons to describe the Archangel; head Angel_

_Tenshi no ōkoku: Village of Angels_


	2. The Village of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the Village of Darkness without its beloved Devil? This place is not the best place to be, especially during these times. Music finally comes into the village, but how did it even get there in the first place? Isn't Hell a quiet and desolate place? Well, right you are, my friend, but someone just had to go and change that.

The Village of Darkness, or in the language of the people, Myrtma o Pentska. It wasn't all that of a joyful village, or a bright one either. After all, 'tis the Village of Darkness. This place was where the demon's roamed, or as the humans liked to call it, The Dwelling, Hell, many other names. The leader of the village, Arcdaewera, also known as the Devil, Diablo, and all the other things it was called, wasn't a very kind person. He was the leader of not just the demons, but many wars between Heaven, Earth, The Fields of Asphodel, and all the other places that one could imagine.

Daeweras were creatures with pointed ears like elves, and tails like cats. They had sharp claws, and piercing eyes that could stare deep into your soul, with slit pupils and intense eye coloring. Only the royals had pitch black or yellow eyes. They had the faces and bodies of a human, the legs of a horse, the feet of a bird, the hands of a dog, and the wings of a crow. Well, that is, in their true form.

There is no music, and no festivities. Not until now, however.

Xulan, the son of the Arcdaewera, snuck away from the village again, venturing out into the Forest of Ashes, and climbed the trees. They burned his hands and feet, from all of the heat they had been succumbed to in the past years. He was used to it though, being a demon, but though there are still blisters time and time again, he worried not. 

He brought books to read while he relaxed, and sometimes even took the rare paper and pencil he could find to sketch. As he was up in his favorite tree, which is the only one that has not been burned out, he realized there was something new in the air. He heard music coming from above him. Climbing the tree, higher and higher, he reached the top of it, but nothing was there.

Of course, he thought. It was the Heavens playing the music. A tree does not produce sounds like that.

He climbed back down, but then noticed another thing, except it was on the ground this time. An instrument, he thought, but it wasn't an ordinary instrument, like a flute, or a drum. It had buttons, and keys. He jumped out of the tree, and cautiously walked over to it, just in case it could be a trap.

Approaching the instrument and circling around it, he stroked his hand on the wooden board, and felt the keys. Rough, like it had been here for centuries, but hidden in plain sight. Suddenly, the instrument started glowing a dark but vibrant color, and he looked away. When he looked back, tubes had grown out of it, and even now, some were still growing.

He knew this instrument. He remembered it from the books. Originating from the piano, they were called organs, if he could recall. He made himself a chair from magic and the leaves of the only tree alive. He sat down in front of the organ, and got comfortable, then started playing it. Not all that good, of course, but just trying to get to know the keys of this new device.

After he finished "practicing," he got up from the piano and backed away from it as it started glowing again, sinking back into the ground. Xulan smiled, and looked up at the Heavens again, hoping that one day, he could go there, and be rid of this cruel place.


	3. The Angel of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a story that Yuuna's mother told her, about the Enxo o Myrtma, Angel of Darkness. An angel who had black wings, eyes, and hair. Not worthy of the angels. After she "died," her spirit passes onto another Angel, Demon, or Human. Who did she choose, I wonder? It was obvious in the beginning, wasn't it? Am I moving too quickly for you? Don't worry, the end is far from our point.
> 
> The point of no return.

_Ten years later..._

"Yuuna, where are you, darling? It's almost time for your coronation!" 

I hid in my room, curled up in a ball, and stared out the window. My coronation is today, but I'm not looking forward to it. Ever since my mother found out about my wings, she hid me away from everyone else. I didn't know why, at first, being the innocent little child I was, but now I know why. Black as night, a symbol of death, aggression, power, while white was love, gracefulness, beauty. But my wings weren't the only thing that was black.

My eyes were also black, with no shine, no color, while everybody else's were a bright color of blue, green, purple, or white, sometimes yellow, but no black. Once everyone finds out, they won't accept me.

My mother once read me a story called The Angel of Darkness. She was like me, black eyes, black wings, but she had black hair, while I have white. Born into the angels, she was forced tattoos, carved on her skin and had burning hot black ink poured into them. All over her face and body, she wept, but never showed it. She stood strong until it was time for her passing. Once she "died," her spirit was said to go into another body, be it in Heaven, Hell, or Earth.

That's only a myth, though, so hopefully, that's not true. God, please don't let it be true. Angels couldn't have acted that way. We're happy, kind, and accepting. We would never do that, right?

"There you are, dear, I've been looking everywhere for you! It's that time that everyone has been waiting for. Aren't you excited!"

I forced a smile. "Yeah, mom! Can't wait..."

"Neither can the people, either. Come now, we shouldn't keep them!"

I stood up. For the coronation, I had to wear a white, flowing dress that trailed behind me, and a crown made of solid gold flowers. I had on contacts to tint my eyes a bright blue, and makeup to make my face look brighter, my eyes stand out more, and to color my lips pink. If I stood still long enough, people might have thought I was a doll, with my big eyes, freckled face, and glass eyes.

My mother and I walked out of the room and strolled down the castle halls. Before we exited she turned and told me this:

"Remember to hide your wings. They can not know."

Though she said that, there was something in her eyes that made me frightened. Dear mother, what are you thinking?

We finally walked out of the castle and everybody cheered. Flowers were thrown into the air, and everybody looked up at me. It was time for me to say my speech, then the oath.

"People of Enxo o Kralevsnas, we are here today to watch as our young Angel grow into a beautiful dove, flying through the air in gracefulness and beauty. Anything you have to say, Arcenxo Yuuna?"

I am definitely not used to the new title. "Well... I just want to thank everybody for your love and caring manners to me, to everyone. I just hope that I can be a good leader. Thank you."

Mother nodded. "Wonderful speech, dear. Now, it's time to take the oath. Are you ready?"

I sighed nervously. "Ready as I'll ever be."

A couple of seconds before we started the Oath, I looked out into the crowd, and saw the Demons approaching.

"Mom..."

"What is it, my sweet?"

"Demons..."

I pointed out into the crowd, and saw Arcdaewera, also known as Satan, with his son, Xulan. Mother's eyes widened and the Angels made a pathway for the Arcdaewera and his son. 

"Diablo, what are you doing here? I thought you promised to never come into my kingdom again," Mother said.

"Yes, well, it seems things have changed. You have something, someone, I need, and besides, we haven't seen each other in a while. I thought I'd stop by." He looked up at me, and walked up the stairs to the stage.

"What a beautiful daughter you have, dear." He said, and touched my hair, putting his face closer to mine. I was stuck in place, held down by fear. His hand went to my face, and stroked my cheek, then trailed down my back. I had enough of it, and slapped him, not realizing what I had done for a minute.

"Let go of me, you demon! I will not let myself be harassed, especially not by the likes of you!" I yelled. He just smirked and turned towards my mother. "Feisty one, here. I wonder why. Her mother doesn't seem like the type to be like this, and she has no idea who her father is. I wonder..."

He smirked once more and ripped my back part of the dress off, making my back and chest bare. I held my arms in front of my chest, and my wings spread open, at about the width of the stage, which was about five meters. I gasped and looked back at them, still holding my arms in front of my chest.

"Ha! How'd I know? So you have been hiding her!" Arcdaewera laughed. He forcefully grabbed my chin, and grinned. I spit in his face, and he slapped me. I whimpered as my body landed on the floor with a thud. My mother looked like she was about to kill somebody, and she walked over to him.

"You promised not to involve her in this! You promised! You liar! If I have to, I will kill you! I will not let you hurt her!" She screamed, her body emitting a white glow, blinding everybody. When we all could see again, she and the Arcdaewera were gone. I got up and ran over to the spot where she disappeared. "Mom! Where is she? Where did he take her? Mom!"

I was screaming her name, and then I got up and stared out into the crowd. My eyes went back to black, and I glared at everyone in the crowd, then looked over at the demons, and jumped down to the ground, walking towards them. The Angels looked terrified, and quickly cleared a path.

 "This is all your faults! How did he find out? How does he know my mother? Tell me!" I yelled, and saw them cowering in fear. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, and grabbed it. It was the Arcdaewera's son, Xulan. "He's your father. Tell me, now!" An eerie and dangerous aura surrounded me, and he just looked up at me.

"I don't know. He just announced we were going to the Kingdom of Angels, and that's all." He said, in a dull tone of voice.

I glared at him. "If you are lying to me, I swear, you are dead." I dropped him, and he landed on the ground gracefully. Like a cat, I thought. I never knew what the true demons look like. When they are presented, they look human, but with darker colors on them. The son had black hair that reached the middle of his back, and hung in front of his right eye. He wore a tuxedo with a bow tie, and black gloves, with human eyes, except they were like mine: black.

I walked back up the stage, and turned, looking back at the crowd. "That concludes this ceremony. The ball will begin once night rises. I look forward to seeing you all there." I said, and looked at Xulan once more. He smirked up at me, and I just stared back, no glare, just a blank look.

Walking back into the castle, I closed the doors behind me, and walked down the dark hallway to my room, sunk down on my bed, and fell asleep, weary from today's events.


	4. The Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true form of a demon, but no one has ever seen it.
> 
> What hides beneath his yellow eyes, and the black tuxedo disguise?
> 
> A hideous creature no one has ever seen, or a beautiful creature beneath the seams.
> 
> It all will play out today, in the Masquerade.

I woke up a couple of hours later, right at sundown, and got out of bed, looking in the mirror at myself. My hair was a tangled mess, and I looked groggy, even though I wasn't out for long. I realize that I was still topless, and quickly put something else on. What had happened before the ball? I remember my mother disappearing with the Arcdaewera, but that's all. I hope nothing bad happened...

The sunset's colors filled me with hope and happiness. I couldn't wait for the ball, so I got dressed. I knew that the people knew about my wings, sadly, but that did mean that I could be who I wanted to be. My dress was a pitch black, and the collar went down to the top of my chest, but just below my collarbone. It was a hoop dress that went down to the floor, covering my feet. The left sleeve was only a thin strap on my shoulder, and the right sleeve went down to my wrist, clinging on to my arm tightly.

I had on black eye shadow and dark red lipstick, with my hair wavy as ever, and hanging down past my waist. I put on my crown of leaves and flowers, finishing right as night had arrived, and the palace lit up with dim candles. I walked out of my room and went downstairs, wandering the castle to find the ballroom. While I was looking around, I spotted some loose demons, and walked over to them

"What are you doing out here? The party's in there, not out here. Unless..." I looked through them and saw one was holding a dagger, the other one, poison. I smirked and shook my head. "Silly, silly. Trying to get away with killing the Arcenxo now, are you? Let me just say that I don't falter easily." The first demon glared.

"You're the one who took our leader, and we're out to get revenge!" They hissed in unison, and I walked closer to them. They backed away and looked up at me. "We're not afraid of you, bupak! You have no right to stop us!" They ran to attack me, and I was prepared to defend myself, but then they got blown away with some dark and very random force.

"Now, now, men. I don't think Arcdaewera would like you attacking the Arcenxo, would he now?" a familiar voice said. "M-My lord, we were just-"

"Doing what you thought right? We're demons, idiot. We don't do right, but wrong, and there is no crimes in Hell, but what you just did," he chuckled, "I would definitely consider a crime. Anything to say for yourself?" They thought of something, but shook their heads. "Alright then. Off with you, now!" They scurried away, out of the castle.

I looked over at him. Xulan, no doubt. His hair was swept behind him in a bun, and he wore a tuxedo with black gloves to compliment them. I glared up at him.

"What do you want, son of Satan? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," I said.

"Who ever said that I did want something to do with you? Those guys were being stupid, and I just saved you. A little thanks would be nice," he replied, staring at me, smirking as always.

"Why would I ever want to thank you, of all people? You are a demon, and you are not welcome here."

He chuckled. "So I've been told, many times." After saying that, he motioned me to follow him. I didn't want to, but something made me do it anyways. We walked on to the balcony that overlooked the village, and he jumped up on to the stone railing, balancing on it.

"Why did you bring me here, Lucius?"

He didn't answer for a moment, then turned around and looked at me. He smiled creepily, as always, and said "I just thought I should get to know our little princess better. After all, your mother knew my father." I scoffed. He wanted to talk to me? Yeah right, I know better.

"I'm not dumb, Lucius.  You're here for something, like all demons. Power, wealth, what is it you want?" I asked him with angry eyes. 

He gasped, and held his hand on his heart. "Madam, you wound me! I'm telling the truth, dear princess. I only want to talk, but it seems you do not share the same interest. Shall I let you return to the ballroom?" he asked, and smirked, again. I scoffed, and crossed my arms.

"Are you challenging me?" I asked, and he leaned closer. His eyes started glowing a very dark black, and the whites of his eyes also turned black, leaving them yellow and black. His face went neutral as he kept leaning closer.

"Am I?" he asked, and took my chin in his hand. I was too entranced, and I couldn't move, didn't want to. It was like his eyes just did something that made me feel like jelly, and as he leaned closer, I also leaned in, until I realized what I was doing. Right before our lips touched, I broke away, panting, landing on the ground.

"What the hell... was that?!" I yelled, and he looked pretty surprised that I had broken free. I collected myself and got back up, backing away from him. He glared at me, and I glared back. I grabbed the door handle and threw the door open, running out.

"Ah, my lady! Can you-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, and the man backed up as I stormed past him. He looked over at Xulan. "What did you do, sire?" Xulan shook his head and said, "She brought it on herself."

I ran to my room, and slammed the door behind me, locking it. I felt assaulted, and sat down, leaning against the wall. I heard knocking, and I yelled "Who is it?" The answer came back.

"It's Ayaka. I just wanted to check up on you. I saw you run out of the ballroom, and you seemed upset. May I come in? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, and I sighed. "Yeah, come in. I need to see a friendly face right now." I opened the door and she walked in and hugged me.

"What's the matter, dear? You know you can talk to me." I looked at her, and sat down on the bed. She sat next to me, and I told her everything that happened. She looked shocked, and rested her hand on my back, comforting me. 

"Don't worry. When I see him again, I'll give him a piece of my mind," she said, and I yelled, "No! You can't! He used mind control on me twice. If you look into his eyes, he'll do that weird thing when his eyes glow and stuff!" She smirked. "Guess I'll have to look everywhere  _but_  his eyes then." I sighed, face-palming.

"Fine, whatever, do what you want, I don't care." I said, and got up. "I'm going back to the ballroom. I'm hungry and I heard there's a ten-tier cake out there, and I want to get to it before the Gluttony demons." As I went out of the room, I heard Ayaka chuckle. Well, whatever.

I really need some cake right now...


	5. Ten-Tier Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one thing to say....
> 
> What the hell was in that cake?

I walked out into the ballroom and looked around, hoping not to see Xulan again. I didn't see him, so I went to the table filled with all the food, and immediately spotted the cake in the middle of the table. Not really hard to miss, really, since it is a ten-tier cake. I remembered the layer flavours, from top to bottom: Chocolate, chocolate rasberry, vanilla, strawberry, almond, red velvet, carrot, peanut butter, lemon, marble, and five layers for each cake. A ladder helped us climb to the top of the cake, seeing how tall it was, unless we could fly, of course.

I licked my lips, and flew up to the top tier: the chocolate one. Taking a slice, I flew back down at went out to the balcony, again, hoping Xulan wasn't there. He wasn't, which kind of made me suspicious, but I didn't care, and sat down on the stone railing, eating my cake. I looked down at the ground, and until now, never realized how tall the castle was. I heard someone walking behind me, and I looked there, but it was only Ayaka.

"Did I scare you?" she asked, smiling. I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Not at all, I only almost dropped my cake and fell off the balcony." Ayaka laughed and sat next to me. I stared up into the sky, watched a shooting star pass by, and decided to make a wish. I muttered it, and she looked at me.

"Making a wish, are you? I never thought of you as that type of person. What'd you wish for?" she said jokingly. "Oh, be quiet, will you?" I sighed. "Besides, why would I tell you my wish? I want it to come true, you know." She smiled and looked up at the sky too. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Anyways, how's your cake?" she asked. I shrugged and replied "Tastes like chocolate cake, I guess." Ayaka laughed. "Really? I thought it would taste like flesh or fresh meat!" she said, and I just rolled my eyes and took another bite. It tasted weird, and I spit it out. Blood came out of my mouth instead of chocolate cake, and I gasped, choking on my "cake."

Ayaka turned into Xulan and grabbed me by the throat, pushing me on to the ground below, and jumping down to my crippled body. He pinned my down and started shoving the disgusting flesh cake into my mouth.

"Eat! Eat!" he yelled, as I tried gasping for air, but all I got was a mouth full of meat, blood, bones, and flesh. Xulan wouldn't stop stuffing it in my mouth, and I felt my eyes roll back into my head, and I passed out, still feeling the wet, slimy fat, as the juices of it spilled out of my mouth.

While I was out, I had a peculiar dream, and Xulan was in it. The dream was more like a vision, or something like that.

It was pitch black, and I couldn't see even one foot ahead of me. I didn't move, because God knows what I could have stumbled upon, but my patience was low, so I thought "Screw it," and just started walking straight ahead. Nothing happened so far, but I heard a click behind me. Like a person who had never watched a horror movie, I looked behind me and saw a flickering light. I walked towards it and saw a person standing there, a male figure, too. He turned to look at me, and I saw the yellow eyes of Xulan.

"Oh shi-" I tried to say, but he appeared in front of me and covered my mouth. "Sh, darling. You wouldn't want to wake our little friend, would you?" he asked, and I had no idea what he was talking about, until the light flickered once more and I saw a thing, no, person, sleeping, and they looked a lot like me, except about twelve feet taller and looked more like a dying bird than I did. A dying bird with black hair, really. "Who is that?" I tried to ask, but he still had his hand on my mouth. He knew what I was trying to say, and answered.

"That, my dear, is you." I looked at him confused, and he chuckled at my expression. "Don't believe me? Look closer." he said, and faced his palm at it, then shot out a tiny magic blast, making it scratch its back and flip over, facing towards us. I saw my face on it, and didn't know what to feel.

"How..?" I heard Xulan chuckle once more.

"Would you believe me if I said that this is the Dark Angel of legend, asleep inside you?" I looked at him in disbelief, and backed away, then thought of something.

"Wait, how did I even get here? I remember you shoving flesh into my mouth, and I passed out. Now I'm here." I asked him.

He smirked, and took out a pill from his pocket. "Just one of these sprinkled on the cake, and there you go."

I looked at it closely, then realized what that was: A hallucinogen. I glared at him and was about to slap him, then thought for a moment.

"Why did you put it in the cake? Were you trying to mess with my head or something?" I asked him, and he put the pill back in its case.

"Not exactly. Didn't expect that you would have that kind of hallucination, but it worked, and now you're here. In fact, this is exactly what I wanted to do."

"Bring me here?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because you need to see what is living and growing inside you," he said, took out a knife from his pocket, and before he threw it, yelled: "Behold!"

He threw the knife straight into its chest, and it awakened. Its eye's popped open, revealing yellow eyes and black sclera. It stood up and took the small knife out of its chest, then looked down at us and screamed a very menacing and terrifying scream. I plugged my ears before my eardrums burst, and felt its saliva splatter onto my face. "Ugh!" I said, and looked over to Xulan, who was smirking.

"Have fun," he said, and disappeared.

"Wait, no! Ah, crap." I ran as it chased me, and it very quickly caught up. It took me a little bit to realize that I could fly, and when I did remember, it tried tackling me, but I flew into the air and dodged it, just barely.

"Oh my God, that was way too close!" I yelled, but unfortunately for me, it could also fly, so we kept this up for who knows how long. After what felt like hours, I got very dreary and started slowing down, but the thing didn't. It tackled me and didn't miss this time. I went tumbling to the ground, rolling across the floor. I tried to get up, but couldn't, and groaned in pain. The thing started flying towards me at maximum speed, and I waited for my death, but...

It never came.


	6. The Devil's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in to my mind I go. Can't wait... Wait a minute, how the hell do I get out of here? What is this, the Devil's work or something? Oh, my everything hurts so badly. Xulan, why?

I had my eyes closed, braced for the demon's impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw it had stopped right in front of me. Its eyes stared into mine, and it slowly went down on the ground to my level. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, hello, demon thing..." I awkwardly said, and it grunted in response. "Can you talk?" I asked it, and it tilted its head like it didn't know what I just said. "Who are you?" I asked. and it surprisingly responded.

"Me..?" it asked. I nodded. "You. Who are you?" It thought for a moment, and shrugged. "Who... am I?" it said, and stared at me, until I realized what it was trying to say.

"Do you want me to name you?" I asked it, and it nodded. "Name..."

I thought for a second, then immediately thought of a good name.

"Ira." I said, "And you will be a female." Ira looked at me and nodded.

"I...ra..." she said, and I smiled. "Yes, Ira."

Her eyes went to its normal color, black, and she smiled at me while transitioning to my size. "Ah, you are Yuuna, are you not?" she asked me, and I nodded. "And I'm guessing you're the Angel of Darkness?" I asked, and she chuckled. "Correct you are, my dear." she said. I looked at her in awe, and said "I never thought you would be so pretty..." without thinking. She chuckled.

"Thank you, dear, for that compliment and for giving me a name. Ira, is it? Lovely choice." she said, and I smiled. "It's no problem. You just looked like an Ira, so I thought that's what I'd name you." I said, and she smirked.

"Oh really now, dear? Tell me, is that a good or bad thing?" she asked, and I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, it's good! Don't worry." Ira chuckled.

"Like what you see, darling?" I gulped, and she touched my face, rubbing my cheek with her finger. "You know, you could see a lot more if you just let me take over. Do this, and I'll give you anything you want." Ira said, and held my face in her hands. I blushed, but then snapped out of my trance, the real trance.

"Wait a minute, you're a demon!" I yelled, and pulled away, pushing her down. She sighed, and got up. "I could've given you anything you wanted, dear, but you just let that opportunity go. Oh well," she said, and started walking away, and I sighed and yelled: "Wait!" She looked back, smirking. "Yes?"  


"You can grant me... anything?" I asked, and she nodded. "Yes, Yuuna. I can grant you anything. Even..." An image of my mother showed up in her hand. "Your precious mother." I looked up at her in awe. "You can do that?"

"Yes. I can do whatever you ask of me, but it comes with a price, as does most things in life. But, you are willing to pay it, are you not?" she asked, smiling. I felt nervous, and didn't know whether I should take the opportunity, since, well, this is a demon talking. Thinking for a moment, I thought of my answer.

"I'm guessing that this consequence is for you to take over?"

"A smart one, here. Yes, that is correct. I take over, give you unlimited power,  _and_ your mother comes back. Two birds with one stone!"

I thought for one more moment, and then knew what to say.

"No. Not yet, anyways. Maybe when it's time for the power to come in handy, then sure, I'll probably agree, but right now, no."

Ira nodded. "Of course, Yuuna. Let me know when it is time. For now, you'll still have to try and fight me. Well, not you of course. Your inner angels, but still, once all of them are down, I'll make my way into your head."

I sighed. "Great... Anyways, can I go back now? This whole darkness thing is starting to get old, and I'd like to see my people again."

"As you wish. I shall see you again, Yuuna."

I closed my eyes, and opened them, only to feel a horrible pain in every place in my body. Seems that whole falling from the roof hallucination wasn't really a hallucination...


	7. It's All In Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuna wakes up with a crap ton load of pain and broken bones in her body after falling off the roof, thanks to Xulan, but he also explains to her what happened while she was in her head, looking at what seemed to be her, but a demon.
> 
> Goddammit Xulan, it's all your fault.

I heard a lot of people, mostly angels, fussing over my body, and I looked up at them.

"Oh God, she's alive! Somebody, get the paramedics, now!"

Ayaka's voice, definitely. I felt my body being picked up and carried on a sheet of fabric, "Come on, get her fixed! We don't have all day!" Ayaka yelled. I looked up and saw her, then, right next to her, the devil who played the most important role. I glared at him, and he smirked back at me. Ayaka looked at us both and sighed.

"This isn't the time to be hating each other!" she said, and I glared at her too.

"You were literally sitting right next to me when I fell! Why didn't you catch me?" I yelled, then groaned in pain.

Ayaka chuckled. "Sorry, sorry! Hey, at least you're not dead!"

"I know, and I'm surprised at that. Now, give me a moment. The injuries still hurt a lot, and you're getting way too close. Also Xulan, you have that look on your face like you want to say something."

Xulan knelt down to my level, and smiled.

"Listen, I didn't mean for it to actually make you fall off the balcony." he said, and I rolled my eyes.

I then was flown up into the air and taken back to the castle, where the medics were. I groaned as they put me down, and gave Xulan a disgusted and mean look, but he just chuckled.

As I said, princess, I didn't mean to make you fall off the castle. You'll forgive me, won't you? After all, that's what angels do." he said, stroking my face. I glared at him.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Lucius. I don't want to catch what you've been spreading."

"Oh? Exactly what have I been spreading?"

"Pure evil and hatred."

He laughed. "Come on! I literally saved you from those two idiots! Still no thanks?"

Xulan pointed in the back right where the two demons that tried to attack me were. They cowered in his presence, and I rolled my eyes.

"You think I care? I can take care of myself, and don't need you to come in and "save the day." Demons aren't heroes, they're creatures to be feared, not worshiped."

He smirked. "Oh? And are you scared?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not even in your wildest dreams. Now leave me alone."

Xulan sighed. "No getting through to you, huh? Fine, fine. Have fun or something. Try not to get yourself killed, and don't come running to me when someone is about to, Yuuna."

There was something about the way that he used his voice that made me worried, so I called him back.

"Actually..."

He looked back, smirking, as always. "Yes?"

I realized how many people were here, and I ordered them to leave us, which I could tell made Xulan curious.

"Princess, you  _ordered_ them to leave? Are you sure about that?"

"Well, I don't see myself falling off a balcony anytime soon, and I know what you can do now, so I think I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say. Anyways, there must be a reason you asked them to go. Care to tell?"

I nodded, and sat up in bed. "The demon you showed, I have a couple of of questions about it: Who, what, when, where, how, and why?"

He chuckled. "I'll see how I can answer those. First question: Who? Well, if you couldn't tell at first glance, it was technically you, but also the Angel of Darkness. I'm guessing you've heard of her, so I won't repeat the story. She is real, and she's leaving inside you, in your mind, your body, and your soul. She needs you to live, and without you, there's nothing left of her. The Angel has embedded herself in all parts of you that if you even tried to remove her, you and, possibly her, will die, maybe not permanently, for angels and demons always find another host, but it will take decades for you to be able to get another host, even longer for her, when it usually takes about a month after the death. Does that make any sense, Princess?"

I looked at him in awe and suspicion. "Yes, but, exactly how do you know all this stuff?"

His eyes grew dark for a second, but went back to normal. "You'll find out soon enough. Anyways, next question: What? As I said, the demon is the Angel of Darkness, but not her at the same time. She is manifested by a demon, sort of like you, except it rapidly changed her, taking over her mind, body, and soul immediately, while you have enough willpower to withstand her. I find it fascinating though, since you have the Angel of Darkness, who is technically considered a demon herself, living inside her, while she has a demon living inside  _her_. I don't know how you do it, but I am impressed."

I slightly blushed at that comment, but shook it off. "Thanks, I guess. Anyways, next question. When? I know the time outside of my head, but is there a different time in my head, or..?"

He chuckled. "In a way, yes, there is a different time. When you're fully enveloped in your mind, it may seem like you've been in there for hours, though it's only several minutes. For example, what feels like nine hours may only be eighteen minutes. It's not fully proven yet, but they think that how many hours you've been in your head is the double of that in minutes."

"They?" I asked.

"Certain angels, demons, and even humans that can communicate with us have been trying to learn how time works in their mind and out of it."

I was still a little bit confused, and he recognized it.

"To clear it up, let me ask you this: Have you ever been doing something, like listen to music or work on a certain hobby, and even though it only feels like a few minutes, a couple of hours could have passed by?"

I nodded, and muttered, "Except it's the opposite way around."

"Exactly," he replied. "Seems like the Princess has some brains after all."

I growled at him. "Stop calling me Princess, because, one, I'm not even a princess, and two, I don't have those types of feelings for you for you to even call me that. I'm the Archangel, and that's it. Anyways, next question."

He slightly smiled. "Alright, next is where. Well, as I said many times before, you were in your mind, but not in a specific place in your mind. There are many places in each individuals mind. Yours has about..." he thought for a moment, "about a thousand or more areas, for each dark secret, good and bad memories, and everything else. The demon was located in the center of your mind, leaving you more vulnerable to contact with the demon and possession. Be careful."

He sounded like he actually cared for my health, but I don't think he actually does, so I just played along.

"I'll make sure to. Thank you."

Xulan nodded, and continued on. "How and why are technically going to give you the same answer, so I'll just say this: you were born like that. That's all."

I smirked. "Short answer when last time you technically stated the whole Bible in just one sitting."

He made a disgusted face. "I'd rather you not mention that horrifying book around me. Reading isn't all that fun, but that just makes it worse." I laughed at his response, and looked up at him.

"No, I agree. It is kind of boring. A whole book dedicated on one deity and his son, which people believe to be real? Not the most exciting thing in the world to read." Xulan looked at me in confusion.

"You don't think he's real?"

"I know he isn't real. I've gone to the kingdom of God and there was no one sitting on the throne. Either he decided to go for a vacation, or never existed. Right now, though, the Angels don't have a real leader, king, or queen. I don't know what to believe, so right now, I'm not believing in anything. At least you have proof about your god, deity, leader, whatever."

Xulan sat down on my bed next to me, and smiled at me. "Don't worry. I know you'll be a good leader for your people, at least until your God decides to come out of the shadows. You'll be fine, I know it."

I looked up at him, blushing, but then remembered what he did on the balcony, two times, and glared at him.

"Your spells won't work on me this time, Xulan. Now, I discussed all I wanted to today, so leave me now." I said, and when he left, I swear I could sense a hint of sadness from him. No, that's not right. Demons don't get sad, they only get angry or afraid of their higher beings.

Right..?


	8. Lost, But Not So Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally found her, my mother. Well, not exactly, but Xulan says that he may know where she is. Even just those simple words make me happy, and I don't know what to think. Should I trust him or not? He is my enemy, not an ally, but I have to believe him, just this once.
> 
> Please, just this once.

Several boring days past by and I was still confined to my bed, with nothing to do. Ayaka visited me every day to make sure I'm not too bored, and Xulan came a couple of days ago, so it's not all that bad. Today the medic came in and told me the news of my injuries.

"So, it seems that your injuries will be fine. Though it's only been a week, they healed faster than most wounds that big, but I wouldn't worry about it. Anyways, you're free to go. Just try to stay away from the chocolate cake," she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, Nessa, just move out of my way so I can go do something." I said, and got up out of bed. Before leaving, I turned around to say: "Also, don't send your men to spy on me, please. It get uncomfortable knowing that there are people constantly watching me." She chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, Yuuna, but remember, if you ever do get hurt, then come and see me, okay?" I nodded.

"Will do, mildew. See you later." I climbed out of bed and stretched. Agnessa nodded and walked out of my room, leaving me by myself. I heard a noise in the corner of the room, and cast a lightning spell over there. The figure jumped out of the way, and came out of the shadows, chuckling.

"Thought you'd catch me."

I sighed in relief, realizing who it was and not hitting them.

"Dang it, Ayaka, you scared the crap out of me. I thought one of the demons wanted to kill me again."

She laughed, and sat down on my bed. "Feeling better, babe?" I nodded.

"So much better. Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought there was some sort of court thing going on with the demons and angels, and since I couldn't be there, you had to go for me."

Ayaka nodded, but had on a mischievous smirk. "Yeah, well, when I heard you were getting out of bed today, I just had to go and see you. So, how are you doing? Feeling any better, or still like crap?" I shrugged.

"Better than before, but still not as good as before I fell, no help to you." I said, and she laughed.

"I helped you fall though, didn't I?"

I grunted, and pushed her off the bed, then got up and stepped on her.

"Yuuna, you're so mean!" she said, and tried to knock me over, but I was too heavy for her. "Dang, you're so heavy! How much did you eat?" I kicked and got off her. She chuckled.

"You really need to be less mean, you know. You are the new Arcenxo, and we can't have her acting like a huge a-"

"Shut up," I said, and sat in bed again. She looked at me suspiciously and sat next to me. "What's wrong?" Ayaka asked, and tried to rest her arm on my back, but I took it off.

"Nothing, it's just that, with me being the Dark Angel, it kind of scares me. What if I do something I don't want to, or-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. If something does happen, I'll be there for you, no matter what."

I looked up at her with worried eyes. "Then, if you have to put me down, will you?" I asked, and she frowned.

"All I can do is hope it never comes to that," she said, but then I said louder, "Ayaka, if you have to put me down, will you?" She looked down, and didn't answer. I got up and mumbled, "Coward," then left the room, leaving her in shock,

As I walked out, a courier stopped me, and handed me a letter. "For you, milady. 'Tis from the Arcdaewera's son. Told me to deliver this to you before sundown. That's all for now, milady. Carry on." The courier left, and I opened the letter. Here's what it read:

Dear Arcenxo Yuuna,   
I am pleased to say that I may know where my father has gone, with your mother, at that. Come meet me on the highest point of the kingdom after sundown. I promise I won't push you off the edge, yet. Anyways, that's all I have to say, or write, in this case. Thank you, and I hope you come.

Yours Truly, Xulan.

I sneered and put the letter away, but felt happy. If what he wrote is true and he did find my mother, even just traces of her, then I guess I'll forever be in his debt. Except if he does decide to push me off the building, than yeah, we're going to have a bit of a problem. I went out to the balcony and sat there until it was time for me to go.

The highest point of the Kingdom is probably the church clock tower on the tallest hill, so I flew there and saw him.

"There you are, Yuuna. I was waiting for you. What took you so long, I thought that the duty of an Arcenxo was to always be on time?" he asked, with a straight face.

"Shut up. I only came here because you said you knew something about where my mother might be, so tell me, and we can be done here." I glared and walked up next to him. He chuckled, and looked over at me. "It's not that simple, dear. I said that I may know where she is: with my father, but I don't know exactly where. I have found some traces of them, but it's not quite clear yet."

I sighed, but remembered something a second later. "Xulan, before you say anything else, I want to know why, in the letter you stated: "I promise I won't push you off the edge, yet." What does that mean?" He smiled.

"Ah, so you do remember that. Well, what I meant was that I won't push you off the edge, physically, but mentally. I was just saying that to make sure you were fine with what I was going to say." I sighed and looked up at him.

"I am more than happy with what you said. You found traces of my mother, and that's all I could ever ask for. Thank you, so much." I said, and he smirked. "Just doing what I got to do, princess. You're not the only one having to find a parent." Even though he looked pretty mischievous and acts like he doesn't care, I know that he does. I can see it in his eyes.

"What, you like what you see?" I heard him say, and realized that I'd been staring at him for this whole time. I blinked, and looked away. "Yeah, right. I just spaced out for a second." He chuckled, and put his hand on my head. "Whatever you say, princess."

He let go and was about to jump off the building to leave, but then I had one more question come to mind. "Ah, wait!" I yelled, and quickly grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him back. He looked at me. "Yes?"

"I, uh... I have one more question." I said, and one of his eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

"Well, I was just wondering... what do demons look like in their real form?" I asked with curious eyes, and we just stared at each other for a few seconds, then he burst out laughing. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was laughing, and then he stopped, realizing that I wasn't.

"Oh, you're not kidding. Well, uh... would you care if I said pretty ugly?" he asked, shrugging nervously.

"You're already ugly without the form, you don't need to activate it to look ugly," I said, and he laughed again. "Touché, my dear. Alright, I'll show you." He closed his eyes and dark purple smoke surrounded him, but when it disappeared, he was gone. I sighed and sat down on the church roof, watching the sunset and fell asleep. Such a boring day, but at least mother's okay.

She better be okay.


End file.
